SPN MIB Senhor te quero
by Bellatokio
Summary: Castiel continua sua busca pelo Pai, onde ela o levará?


Desafio SPN MiB, lançado pela Marcia Litman.  
Possível spoiler da 5ª temporada.  
**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Supernatural pertencem à Eric Kripke e à CW, quaisquer outros personagens que aparecem na história são de criação própria.

**N.A.** Tô gostando desse negocinho de escrever fics... essa me lembra muito minha própria turminha da igreja!Espero que voces gostem...please deixem Review!

**Senhor te quero**

**David Quinlan**

O sol brilhava fortemente no final de uma tarde de verão, era estranho ver como um lugar podia ser tão claro e tão luminosos mesmo ao cair da noite. A temperatura estava alta, ele podia perceber que estava acima dos 32 graus, apesar de não se incomodar com isso achou melhor tirar o seu sobretudo para não chamar atenção.

Castiel chegou àquele lugar seguindo diversas pistas, conseguidas a muito custo. Desta vez ele realmente cria que conseguiria se não encontrar o Pai, pelo menos ter notícias precisas do seu paradeiro.

Parado na calçada ele observava o lugar com certo encanto, pois era a primeira vez que vinha a essa região e, parecia que mesmo em pleno apocalipse o lugar era cheio de vida e alegria.

Três crianças passaram por ele correndo e rindo alto, a menor das três, dando gritinhos de excitação pela brincadeira, mal conseguia alcançar os mais velhos que claramente corriam de maneira desajeitada para que a pequena criança de uns 3 ou 4 anos conseguisse acompanhá-los na brincadeira de pegar. Castiel lembrou-se do seu Lar e sorriu um sorriso triste, saudoso. As crianças entraram no prédio e foram graciosamente abraçadas por uma adolescente linda que tinha os cabelos negros lisos e um sorriso maravilhoso. Era possível ver o amor naquela mocinha ao segurar os três ao mesmo tempo e abraçá-los com ternura:

- Que saudade de vocês meus gatinhos, como está a minha princesa? E você David? Como cresceu!

As crianças pareciam ensaiadas e perguntaram em coro:

- Hoje tem classinha, tia Lu?

-Tem sim! Chega de férias! Eu até trouxe um filminho bem legal pra gente assistir e a tia Carol está fazendo pipocas!

- Obaaa!- gritaram as crianças pulando do colo da garota e correndo para o interior do prédio.

Um casal sorridente vinha logo atrás das crianças e chegou fazendo festa. Era claro que todos ali eram como uma grande família e se conheciam desde sempre. A mulher era miúda e morena, com a pele dourada de sol e o homem era mais claro, com traços caucasianos, olhos verdes brilhantes e estava avermelhado, era óbvio que ele não era talhado para o verão desse lugar, mas sua alegria e seu sorriso eram típicos do povo da região.

O homem chegou abrindo bem os braços e falando alto:

-Fala Luzinha! Que saudade!

-Tudo bem tio Jorge, tia Flor, como foram de viagem?As crianças parecem ótimas!

A mulher respondeu com festa:

-A praia estava ma-ra-vi-lho-sa! Só o Jorge aqui é que ficou todo queimado, mas as crianças amaram!

-Vocês ficaram fora quase todo o mês de janeiro! Eu estava com saudades!

-É – respondeu o homem- mas voltamos com a corda toda! A obra é santa!

- Ninguém segura!- emendou a esposa. Os dois entraram cantarolando uma musica sobre isso e rindo como crianças.

Varias outras pessoas vieram chegando, famílias, casais, senhoras idosas, jovens sozinhos. Todas às vezes a cena era parecida, as pessoas se agrupando, se abraçando, alguns claramente voltando de viagens de férias chegavam fazendo festa e barulho. Alguns adolescentes carregavam crianças nos ombros, jovens ajudavam os mais velhos com suas bolsas, todos brincavam e riam como se estivessem no paraíso e não em pleno apocalipse, um clima de festa se espalhava pelo ar.

Um homem alto, muito parecido com a adolescente que recebia as crianças se aproximou de Castiel.

- Boa tarde meu querido, vejo que você esta aqui paradinho só vendo nossa família, não gostaria de entrar e participar da nossa reunião?

- Não sei se seria adequado, afinal eu nem conheço vocês!

- Queridão, aqui somos todos irmãos, estamos juntos aqui para ouvir a voz do nosso Pai, e mesmo que você não creia, saiba que Deus te ama. Entre comigo, venha assistir ao culto receber uma oração, se estiver passando por provas, nós podemos orar por você e te ajudar a superar, se tiver alguma necessidade nós vamos lutar junto a você. Mas saiba que aqui você é nosso convidado especial. Se não gostar da gente pode ir embora sem problemas.

-Mas duvido que ele queira - Interveio um rapaz troncudo de cabelos espetados e camiseta cavada, que chegou e sem a menor cerimônia abraçou o anjo, beijando-o nas faces!

- Seja bem vindo! Meu nome e Lucas e o Seu?

- Castiel

- Seu sotaque é estranho! De onde você é?

- De vários lugares, mas estou morando nos EUA há muito tempo!

- Legal! Um americano! Oh Gloria! Sou louco pra conhecer os States! – O rapaz ria de modo franco e arrebatador. E sem a menor timidez enlaçou o braço de Castiel e o levou para dentro falando ao homem que estava sorrindo e olhando a cena, parecendo se divertir com o constrangimento do anjo:

- Deixa ele comigo hoje, pai, eu vou apresentá-lo pro pessoal e enturmar meu amigo gringo, vamos La Cas! Posso te chamar de Cas?

O anjo seguiu totalmente atônito com o rapaz enlaçando seu braço, nem todo o tempo em que passou junto ao irreverente Dean Winchester o havia preparado para isso, diversas pessoas desconhecida reagiam como se ele fosse uma celebridade, o abraçavam e diziam que ele era bem vindo e amado! Parecia realmente que Castiel estava de volta a sua casa!

Castiel sentou-se ao fundo da igreja e ficou observando os músicos afinando os instrumentos e testando os microfones, pessoas andavam apressadas de um lado para o outro preparando o inicio da reunião, mas ninguém parecia nervoso ou triste, pelo contrário, o entusiasmo era perceptível e todos estavam animados.

- Faz tempo que vocês não se reúnem? Perguntou o anjo ao rapaz que o "adotara"

- Não, a gente se reúne toda terça e domingo, mas hoje tem uma porção de gente voltando das férias e nós estamos matando as saudades.

- É que todos parecem tão entusiasmados, como se esperassem algo especial! - Castiel já havia percebido que seguira a pista correta e que ali podia ter informações para sua busca.

-Ué? E ouvir a Voz de Deus não é um evento especial? Encontrar os amigos amados, cantar, orar. A gente espera o domingo com ansiedade, pois pra nós é um dia santo, dia do Pai!

Castiel ouvia aquelas palavras como um bálsamo. Afinal há tanto tempo tudo o que ele ouvia era sobre rumores de guerra e o principio das dores. Ver um povo assim preservado da loucura do Armagedon era realmente um lenitivo para o anjo!

Um jovem rapaz se aproximou do microfone e cumprimentou a todos, dando inicio ao culto, os instrumentistas começaram a tocar e o grupo levantou a voz em uníssono seguindo a letra que era projetada em um telão:

_(Se quiser ouvir a musica entre no link do youtube: _watch?v=1HM9yJBTwwk&feature=related _)_

_**Eu te busco**__**  
Te procuro, oh Deus**__**  
No silêncio Tu estás**__**  
Eu te busco**__**  
Toda hora espero em Ti**__**  
Revela-te a mim**__**  
Conhecer-Te eu quero mais.**_

_**Senhor, Te quero**__**  
Quero ouvir Tua voz**__**  
Senhor, Te quero mais**__**  
Quero Tocar-Te**__**  
Tua face eu quero ver**__**  
Senhor Te quero mais.**_

_**Prosseguindo para o alvo eu vou**__**  
A coroa conquistar**__**  
Vou lutando**__**  
Nada pode me impedir**__**  
Eu vou te seguir**__**  
Conhecer-Te eu quero mais.**_

Castiel ouvia a música e a encarava como uma profecia sobre tudo o que ele estava passando, a busca e a certeza de que encontraria o Pai, a afirmação do desejo e da ânsia por vê-Lo e ouvi-Lo. Era surpreendente um grupo conseguir cantar o que ele sentia dessa maneira.

Inesperadamente muitos anjos começaram a entrar, por todos os lados, através das paredes, pelas vidraças, pelas portas e, ao som da música, iam tocando as pessoas, abraçando algumas pelas costas, soprando ao ouvido de outras, tocando outras em pontos diversos do corpo. Castiel olhava surpreso, pois não sabia que os anjos ainda cuidavam dos homens. E ele notava que cada pessoa tocada por um anjo mostrava algum tipo de mudança, algumas cantavam mais animadas, outras deixavam as lágrimas correrem livres pelo rosto e levantavam as mãos ao céu, outras ainda cobriam o rosto e oravam em silêncio. Era tocante e Castiel esperou o final da música para falar com alguns de seus irmãos.

O Pastor alto subiu ao altar e convidou a todos a orar agradecendo por todas as bênçãos recebidas e engrandecendo o nome de Deus. Castiel viu nesse momento a oportunidade para falar com os seus irmãos e irmãs que circulavam entre o povo. Virou para um anjo que circulava em torno dos jovens e começou a conversar com ele, perguntando se algum deles sabia noticias do Pai, explicando que ele precisava realmente se encontrar com Ele para tentar impedir o fim do mundo. O anjo, surpreso que ele estivesse ali em forma humana se aproximou e os dois iniciaram uma animada discussão sobre tudo o que ocorria, Castiel tentando explicar ao anjo que precisava falar diretamente com Deus e que suas pesquisas o haviam levado ao Brasil e o anjo se recusando a desobedecer às ordens expressas que haviam recebido:

-Não, irmão, nossa diretriz é cuidar desse povo, eles estão separados pelo Pai e não vão sofrer as conseqüências da batalha que está por ai. Eles viveram pelo Pai e até que chegue a hora da ceifa eles não perceberão o que acontece!

-Mas, irmão, e todos os outros que estão sendo dizimados? Lúcifer está acabando com a terra! O Terremoto no Haiti, as enchentes, as nevascas inesperadas. Quem você pensa que está por trás disso? E as pessoas inocentes que estão morrendo? Nós precisamos do Pai pra vencer essa guerra!

-Irmão! Sua convivência com os humanos o está tornando um deles! Essa guerra já estava prevista e nos sabemos qual será o resultado! Nós limparemos a terra, e mandaremos aquele rebelde de volta pro buraco de onde saiu! Mas agora, minha missão e a de todos esses que estão aqui comigo é proteger os que sempre se dedicaram ao Pai. Em todos os cantos do planeta, nós estamos trabalhando dobrado para que nada os atinja. Você pensa que é fácil?É só qualquer deles dar uma brechinha, bobear um pouquinho e pronto! Nós o perdemos! Nós estamos nessa luta com vocês, mas enquanto vocês guerreiam diretamente com os demônios, nossa função é preservar os territórios que ele ainda não tomou! Não posso parar o que estou fazendo pra te ajudar a achar o Pai... Ele deve estar por aqui, ou não, Ele nunca pára e pode estar em todo canto ao mesmo tempo!

Castiel estava consternado e começou a falar alto com os anjos em busca de ajuda, tentando ver se algum deles podia interromper a tarefa de cuidar de uns poucos humanos para tentar salvar toda a humanidade!

-Irmãos, vocês tem que me ajudar! Nós precisamos vencer essa guerra! Não é questão de obediência agora, é uma urgência que não podemos ignorar! Precisamos lutar contra os demônios e restaurar a ordem das coisas! Para isso eu preciso falar com o Pai! Ajudem-me!

De repente Castiel sentiu alguém tocando em seu ombro, era o rapaz que o acompanhava desde o inicio do culto, orando junto com ele e acenando a cabeça em concordância.

Castiel parou de falar com os anjos e dirigiu-se ao rapaz:

-Algum problema, Lucas?

-Não, Cas, mas como você estava orando em línguas, é natural na nossa igreja entrar em concordância toda vez que alguém começa a falar a língua dos anjos. Não sabia que você já era até batizado no Espírito Santo, Oh Gloria! De que igreja você vem?

Castiel percebeu que revelar-se causaria transtornos e foi obrigado, não a mentir, mas a manipular a verdade:

-Sou da igreja de Deus nos EUA.

- Oh glória! Lucas continuava feliz por ter conhecido o anjo, mesmo que nunca tivesse ouvido falar em tal igreja. – Qualquer dia eu vou visitar a tua igreja lá nos States! Agora vamos sentar que o meu pai vai pregar a Palavra.

Castiel sentou-se, tentando prestar atenção na mensagem de esperança e fé que o Pastor pregava e olhando seus irmãos que se afastavam levando consigo o possível paradeiro do Pai. Havia falhado em sua missão de encontrar o Pai, mas ainda assim sentia-se renovado, pois agora sabia que mesmo que a guerra fosse longa e as baixas dolorosas, eles venceriam. Agora sabia que bastava garantir que os irmãos Winchester nunca dissessem o temido SIM.

Outros dois receptáculos que se matassem na briga de Miguel com Lúcifer e tudo acabaria bem!

Fim ;)


End file.
